


After the Storm Blows Through

by Katybug1992



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: No Dialogue, Racer takes his job seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: It's Racer's job, as Jack's Second, to support him and to be there after the storm blows through.





	After the Storm Blows Through

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired and based on "After the Storm Blows Through" by Maddie and Tae.
> 
> I'll face that wind by your side  
Even take on that rain, I don't mind,  
Or give you space or give you time,  
If you need me to,  
But I'll be here for you  
After the storm blows through

Racer knew when something was wrong with Jack Kelly. He knew the Lower Manhattan Leader like the back of his hand, better than even. And he knew when Jack was in over his head, looking like the slightest break could knock him to his knees and he was trying his best not to break. As Jack’s second in command, it was Racer’s job to support him, to hold him up and hold him together. Sometimes that load got too heavy, but it didn’t matter. It was his job to shield Jack.

It was a well-known fact in the boroughs that Racer was the best Second, and Jack was highly envied because of it. Racer was a people person, could talk anyone around to his way of thinking, able to make friends with anyone he wanted to. But he was also someone to be feared. He would enforce Jack’s decisions, and he would use whatever means were necessary. He was one of the best fighters in all the boroughs, Brooklyn having the best (not that any of the Brooklyn newsies would ever hurt him if they wanted to live). Everyone knew that if Racer was delivering a decree he would not be leaving until it was agreed to, he always differentiated between a decree and a request.

Race would stand by Jack’s side no matter what. He would take on anyone looking to challenge Jack. He always knew what to do when it came to Jack’s moods. He knew when to meet him at the door, when to meet him before he got inside, when to be silent company, when to be all business, when to distract him, and when to leave him alone. No matter what Jack needed, he would be there after the storm blew through.

Jack and Racer clicked instantly, like two puzzle pieces, the instant they met. Racer had just arrived on the Manhattan side of the bridge, looking over his shoulder and terrified. Transitions of power were never peaceful in Brooklyn. The new king had to take it by force, a process not safe for those close to him. And Racer was the only one close to Spot Conlon, was his only weakness, so Racer ran. 

When it came time for the Manhattan leader to pass his power down to his chosen successor, Racer was there - accidentally finding himself Jack’s Second - and they became unstoppable. If a decision was made in Lower Manhattan, there was no arguing. The other boroughs knew better than to mess with a Lower Manhattan newsie. While Spot Conlon was the most feared newsie, Racer was a close second place. So when Jack was feeling weak, Racer stepped in, whether it was to help hold him up or to lead in his stead. He was supporting beam that kept Lower Manhattan at the top of the power structure.

When just abandoned the strike, Racer knew there had to be more. He quickly grabbed Spot to prevent him from soaking Jack. He was the first to snap out of the shock and quickly assumed his role, directing the Lower Manhattan newsies to go straight to the Boarding House and leaving no room for argument. David had watched in shock as everyone obeyed without question, following when he got a terse “That means you, too, Jacobs”. If Jack needed to waver before getting his head on straight again, Racer would make sure everyone else’s resolve was stronger than ever. With sharp eyes, he addressed the other borough leaders, who had approached him after Jack left, and said that this hadn’t changed anything.

It was Racer’s job to hold the line. But more importantly, it was Racer’s job stand by Jack’s side, to face the wind and take on the storm. It was Racer’s job to be there after the storm blew through.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best, but I've been listening to this song a lot lately and this idea wouldn't leave my head.


End file.
